Electronic devices sometimes include buttons that protrude from an exterior surface of a housing of the electronic device. In general, the buttons serve as physical inputs to allow users to cause changes to device functions (such as volume control, display activation/deactivation, switching to/from vibrate mode, etc.). Such buttons are sometimes positioned on the sides of electronic devices such as smartphones, other mobile cellular devices, tablet computers, notebook computers, and desktop computers.